


Pyjama Party

by Mars_McKie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pyjamas, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: The Tracy boys put on their pyjamas and get ready for bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madilayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/gifts).



> Over on Tumblr, Galentaliel, Madilayn and I were discussing what pyjamas the TAG boys might wear (https://marsmckie.tumblr.com/post/170772298511/madilayn-marsmckie-madilayn-galentaliel). I kinda pointed to it in Ctrl Freak, but I felt a desire to write the Tracys in their pyjamas! Enjoy ^-^

Maintaining any kind of realistic work/life balance when the Tracy family were permanently on call for rescues all around the world was next to impossible. That’s why opportunities to get a full night of sleep were cherished.

Grandma had imposed on her boys the rule of changing from their everyday clothes into pyjamas when they went to bed (the idea behind it being the change of clothes would help their minds into relaxing), but it was so easy for Scott to ignore it and just crash, either at Dad’s desk, on the sofa or on top of his bedcovers. Despite this, after he’d returned from a tricky desert rescue, Scott forced himself to shower and go to bed.

Returning from the shower room with a towel around his waist (he had long ago given up on using a dressing gown as his younger brothers were prone to stealing them), Scott found his pyjamas recently laundered and folded neatly on his pillow. The bedcovers were set back attractively- completely at odds with how he had left them thrown across the floor that morning when the call came through. He dropped the towel in his laundry basket, pulled on some fresh underwear and got dressed into his pyjamas.

Scott’s choice in pyjamas was traditional- matching trousers and long sleeved cotton shirt with dark lapels and breast pocket (though he wasn't sure what he was supposed to put in this pocket) which could have resembled a suit. The only thing that set it apart was the colour: light grey with a miniscule navy diamond print. The trousers were elasticated and slipped easily around his slim waist. The change of clothes brought with it a feeling of calm; a complete change of pace from the hectic day he’d had and Scott felt himself relax.

He slipped on his navy carpet slippers to pad down the hallway to brush his teeth, before he returned to his room. He checked in with John up on Thunderbird 5 one last time before he accepted that all was well . Perhaps it would be possible for him to sleep well tonight.

Finally, Scott buttoned up the front of the shirt, kicked off his slippers and climbed into the inviting bed. His light blue sheets were cool and Scott snuggled down into the covers, finding comfort and quickly succumbing to sleep.

*

With the stealth of a ninja acquired through raising a child and helping to raise five grandchildren, Sally slid the door of Scott’s room open and stuck her head in without making a sound. She was satisfied to see the boy fast asleep in his bed.

_Good_ , she thought to herself. _He deserves it after today._

Sally closed the door, tightened the sash on her fleece dressing gown (dark blue and decorated with stars) that she wore over her usual onesie with uggs, and headed towards the lounge. Her boys could rest- she would watch over the world tonight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil wasn’t really one for fancy pyjamas. After he returned from rescues he would set his boots, sash and wrist armaments back in Thunderbird 2’s launch tube, then chuck his smelly uniform, shirt and jeans in the direction of the laundry room before showering and crashing.

When Virgil had been ten years old and suffering from the flu, his father had loaned his dressing gown to Virgil to provide some warmth and comfort, despite the rest of the family not wanting to go near him, and Virgil had taken this as a sign that the dressing gown now belonged to him. Stealing the dressing gown back from Gordon’s room (who was a notorious dressing gown thief), Virgil let the stiff jersey material soak up the remaining moisture on his skin from the shower. Like everything their dad had owned, the gown had a formalness to it with a pattern of red, blue and grey squares and blue lapels. It still had a way of bringing him comfort.

Clean from the shower and pulling on fresh underwear, Virgil found the trousers he used as pyjamas folded at the foot of his bed; grey jersey tracksuit bottoms that had been worn soft by training over the years, yet he hadn’t wanted to throw them away when he got new exercise clothes as they were still pretty darn comfortable.

He was also one of those ‘heathens’ (as Scott and Gordon would call him) that wore socks to bed. Regardless of how warm his room might have been, Virgil hated having cold feet. It reminded him too much of mountain and snow rescues.

By contrast, whether or not he wore a top to bed depended on what kind of rescue he had dealt with that day. On days where he dealt with snow or mountains, he wore a random t-shirt to help against the cold that seemed to settle into his bones, but on any other day he had no issue with sleeping topless. After that day’s desert rescue, this was one such night. He could have also done away with the tracksuit bottoms, but the times he’d been called to rescues in the middle of the night had taught him better- unlike Gordon, Virgil preferred to have clothes on underneath his uniform.

Virgil hung the rescued dressing gown on the back of his door, then fell face first into his pillow and felt his body melt into the mattress. His bottom half was covered by blankets while the cooler night air on the island felt good against the bulk of hot muscles on his back. He gave a satisfied sigh as he spread out like a starfish on his bed. Anybody sharing a bed with Virgil would have to deal with the fact that he would not stay on his side.

Speaking of which-

“V-Virgil?” a timid voice muttered as his bedroom door was cracked open. Thinking him to be asleep and not wanting to wake him up, the intruder made to leave, but Virgil raised his arm towards the man.

“C’m ’ere,” Virgil mumbled. Brains happily obeyed and slipped into the room. He carefully removed his thick blue-rimmed glasses and set them on the bedside table before crawling under the sheets and into Virgil’s outstretched arm.

Virgil turned over and spooned the smaller man into his body. Unlike Virgil, Brains disliked any part of his body being cold while he was in bed and wore socks and flannel pyjamas with a light grey and yellow check print. Brains must have been the only person in the world to actually use the breast pocket on his pyjama shirt; though his glasses were on the bedside table, he had a number of styluses stuffed into the pocket, indicating a late session down in the lab.

Brains snuggled back against Virgil’s bare chest, letting the larger man steal some of his warmth and Virgil pulled the blankets over them both. Their socked feet played footsie beneath the covers and they both giggled, perfectly content.


	3. Chapter 3

Since he had started working on rescues, sleep was something which either came easily with exhaustion, or would elude Alan for hours as his mind raced with the events of the day. Tonight was one such night where sleep would not come easy.

In these instances, Alan chose not to force the matter, instead opting for hours of playing video games to distract his mind from the events of rescues and hopefully bring him closer to sleep. He sat fully dressed on the rug in his bedroom, his fingers moving mindlessly over the buttons on the controller. Racing games were his favourite; decisions being made in the moment as to how much power to put into the corners, when to overtake...

After three hours of this, he started to flag and found his position slipping down the grid. Perhaps he should have taken this as a sign that he was ready to sleep, but he knew that if he played one more game he would be able to fight back into first place.

This was how Kayo found him.

“Alan,” she sighed, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. “You’ve been up for hours.”

“Huh?” Alan mumbled, his focus remaining on the screen. Kayo walked across the room and switched the TV off at the wall. Alan jolted at the loss of light, and blinking he felt how red and sore his eyes had become. Looking around his room, he eventually clocked Kayo; she was dressed in a starry purple t-shirt and white pyjama bottoms with a print of dragonflies (a birthday present from Lady Penelope who knew that Kayo preferred to not wear trousers to bed but would still get up in the night to do random security checks. She worked so that her family could sleep safely). “Kayo... ‘m sorry, was I keepin’ you-” Alan yawned widely, “-awake?”

“No, but I think it is time that you went to bed,” said Kayo, pulling Alan up by his arm. He made no attempt to fight back. “Come on.”

Kayo handed Alan his pyjamas, and ended up helping him into them as he fumbled clumsily taking off his everyday shirt and jeans, until finally he was stood in a pair of three-quarter length maroon lounging trousers and an old grey NASA sweater. Alan swayed on the spot, his eyelids heavy, and made to collapse back onto his rug, but Kayo caught him.

“No, come on. Bed,” she said sternly.

“Bu’ ‘m d’n’ li’ s’eepin’ in m’ ’ed,” Alan muttered, and Kayo understood. Alan hadn’t slept much in his own bed since his father had vanished, instead finding solace sleeping on the rug, yet she knew if he kept it up then he would have back problems by the time he was twenty.

“Just for tonight,” Kayo reassured him, and guided him over to the bed. Alan’s bed was a mess of strewn blankets, plush toys (mostly presents from John on grab machines, and also an old teddy bear from Grandma), and clothes. Alan collapsed into the depths of this mess and wrapped himself in a fleecy red dressing gown, thinking it to be a blanket. Kayo ruffled his hair lightly and kissed his forehead -as she had seen Jeff do many times before- and Alan was asleep within seconds. She turned off the light and closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

To put it quite simply, Gordon didn’t wear anything to bed.

He much preferred to spread out on his back among his collection of marine plush toys, the scars on his chest and arms exposed to the air, letting everything hang out with his body covered by his sea-themed bedding.

In the times that he needed to wear something around the Villa, he would ‘borrow’ a dressing gown from one of his brothers, or, if he was staying with her, Lady Penelope.

By contrast, Penelope loved pyjamas and had a wonderful range of loungewear and nightwear; pyjama suits, chemises, kimono dressing gowns, matching tops and trousers in antique colours...

She always kept a spare set of pyjamas in the boot of FAB1 in case she was ever away from home unexpectedly for the night, and after her business that day had finally finished it was easier for her and Parker to fly to Tracy Island rather than making the journey back to England. Parker (with -to his displeasure- Sherbert) took the guest room and Penelope bunked with Gordon.

Her emergency pyjamas consisted of a pink satin camisole vest and shorts, decorated with roses, with pink slippers and a hot pink satin dressing gown to match. She remained elegant even away from home.

After the first time Gordon had stayed with her at Creighton-Ward Manor, he had left a squid plush toy in amongst her pile of pillows. When Penelope had asked him about it, he said that he had claimed her bed. She thought it was cute and gave the squid its own pillow to sit on. Gordon’s mountain of plush toys in his bedroom was not unlike her mountain of pillows at home and it felt warmly familiar.

On the days that one of them stayed with the other, Gordon adapted his manners and remembered to wear underwear to bed. He returned from the bathroom wearing a dressing gown to find Penelope sat on his bed, looking stunning without any makeup and her hair pinned up.

“Do you need the bathroom again before Parker goes in?” he asked. Penelope looked up to reply but her jaw dropped.

“That’s my dressing gown!” she exclaimed. Gordon looked down at what he was wearing- a dark blue satin gown that stopped just above his knees, decorated with oriental koi.

“Oh yeah... I was gonna give it back!” he protested. Penelope pouted. He could see it in her face that she knew that he intended on doing no such thing; in his eyes that dressing gown now belonged to him, much like the red and gold dressing gown that had once belonged to Virgil also now belonged to Gordon. Penelope let it slide, yet she would probably find a way to get back at him later.

Gordon flopped onto his back and Penelope curled into his side, drawing circles with her fingers across his bare chest. He purred contently and melted. “Fine, you can have the dressing gown back.”

Penelope smiled. “Good boy, but I think I can allow you to hold on to it” she murmured, before they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As Tracy Island slept below, up in the heavens Thunderbird 5 monitored the world, looking for any issues that required the attention of International Rescue. It was a full time job for space monitor John Tracy, but even he needed to sleep sometimes.

Most days he would get sleep whenever he was able to, a few hours here and there adding up to maybe six hours in total, if he was lucky. Other days, he would stay up for hours on end as he assisted on rescues, worked to resolve issues, or stayed on the line with those that International Rescue were unable to help yet he was able to offer a kind voice to. His record was forty-nine hours straight. 

Today, John had so far been up for twenty-three hours and was determined to not make it to twenty-four. That was why, as the minutes passed and no further calls came through, he asked his on-board partner EOS to take over monitoring while he got a few hours of shut eye. She did so, and reluctantly agreed to wake him if there were any issues.

On Thunderbird 5, John had to keep his space suit on at all times in case of emergency, so instead of changing he simply pulled a dressing gown over the top of his blue uniform. The gown was brown with a geometric gold pattern and matching gold lapel. It had been a Christmas present from his father back when John had been a teenager and his father’s serious nature came across in it. It certainly wasn’t something John would have picked out for himself, but he couldn’t deny that the fleecy gown had a feeling of familiarity. Despite the temperature being controlled at all times and wearing shorts and t-shirt under his uniform, John still sometimes found himself shivering in the 'night', so the gown also helped against the cold while he slept.

John walked around the gravity ring to his small personal quarters, picked out a book from his shelf and settled down on his bunk. Within ten minutes, the book slipped from his hand and into his lap as John fell asleep.

*

EOS noted John’s breathing pattern easing and his heartbeat steadying and, satisfied, the AI checked the monitor for any rescue calls. As she did so, she saw that someone on Tracy Island was also keeping an eye on the globe. EOS called up a link to Tracy Island.

“Good evening, EOS,” said Grandma Tracy. She was sat at her son’s desk in her starry dressing gown.

“ _Good evening, Ms Tracy,_ ” EOS replied.

“You’re family, EOS, you can call me Grandma,” she twinkled amiably. “Has John gone to bed?”

“ _Affirmative. Lowered heart rate, blood pressure and respiration indicate John has entered the third stage of Non-REM sleep_ ,” said EOS, calling up the stats from John’s space suit.

“Let him get a good night’s sleep; I’ll watch for any rescue calls tonight,” said Grandma. “Do you want to... um... _power off_ too?”

“ _My systems are capable of running with no need to power down, but thank you for the offer, Grandma Tracy_ ,” said EOS. “ _If it pleases you, I would be able to keep you company?_ ”

“I would like that, thank you, EOS,” Grandma smiled, glad that someone was keeping an eye on her grandson up in the void of space.


End file.
